


Not Warriors

by alteantyler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben doesn't die, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, THIS IS SO CUTE PLEASE, Tros fix-it, bens last words aren't owe, dying but its brief, i rewrote the tros novel so you didn't have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler
Summary: Ben feels Rey die, but still is stubborn enough to scale the chasm to save her
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Not Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> title from Not Warriors by Waterparks :)

Ben felt her rip away from him, he felt the pain of his chest like someone had physically ripped out half of his heart. He felt his left hip throbbing, but it was dull compared to the pain the force was causing though. His only way up was to climb, but that was crazy, right? His only other choice was to stay down in the pit and slowly die. He would rather die climbing to save the only person in his life who still cared then painfully over the next few hours at the bottom of a chasm. He hoisted himself up off the ground, using a rock that jet out from the walls. He lifted his leg, hooking it on a rock and  _ god, did it hurt _ . He had to keep going though, he had to at least attempt to save Rey. He couldn’t let her die in a Sith temple, he had to at least give her the honor of being buried somewhere meaningful. 

He kept climbing, his determination and stubbornness getting the best of him. She had so many people there for her, he almost felt selfish trying to save her when all her other friends could. But,  _ no _ , he thought,  _ she’s all I have left.  _

He grasped his hand on the top of the ledge from where he fell. His hand was bloody and pebbles festooned his wounds.  _ He was so close _ . Ben hoisted himself up and wedged his knee into a crack in the ground to keep balance. He got his other knee onto the ground so he was standing on all fours. He glanced up to see her.  _ Rey. His Rey _ . Lying on the ground, nothing in her eyes but the reflection of the Sith thrown. He heaved, the pain from his hip starting to shoot up into his shoulders. He jumped up onto his good leg, making his best attempt to limp the next few hundred feet to her. He held his hands over his left abdomen, realizing really how hard it was to bear the pain.  _ He had to keep going, for Rey _ . 

He was mere feet away when he collapsed onto his knees. He reached for her hand, scooching to her body. He bent over her body, wrapping his left arm under her abdomen. Her tried to be as careful as possible, he didn’t want to damage her body. He turned over to sit on his rear, moving a lifeless rey into his lap. Ben moved his hand from her back to her neck so he could support her neck. He, unconsciously, intertwined his fingers with the hairs on the nape of her neck. 

Ben stared at her lifeless face, and  _ oh my god she was gone _ . Feeling it painful enough, but now seeing her made him feel like a cold hand had grasped his heart and broken the veins. He looked around, desperate for anyone. He tried to scream for help but his throat was dry and nothing left. His breathes became shaky because,  _ dear lord, she was really gone _ . He lifted her to his chest, holding her as tight as he could. He couldn’t feel her heartbeat. He felt nothing but her freezing skin. Ben’s lip trembled and his eyes were unfocused. He couldn’t process this.  _ Rey, the only person that ever gave him a chance, gave him hope and compassion, was here, lifeless in his arms.  _ He only had one choice. She had to live, not just for him, but for the galaxy.  _ Did he have enough strength to do it though? Did he even know how? _ That was just a chance he had to take. 

He laid her in his lap, resting his hand over her stomach. He took a deep breath in, though it may be one of his last. He focused, concentrating the last of his power into her. He felt himself draining, but he didn’t care. Rey had to live. He closed his eyes as tight as he could. He just kept repeating the thought,  _ Rey has to live _ . Tears burned, trying to pry his eyelids apart. He didn’t care though.  _ Rey has to live. _

It was sudden, almost too quick for him to realize. Rey’s stomach started to rise faintly, almost not enough to detect. He felt her warm hand clasped over his. Ben took a sharp breath in, and opened his eyes to look at her. The color was starting to return to her face as her eyelids fluttered back to life. Her head started to tilt towards Ben, darting her eyes up to meet his. Once she realized who he was, she sat up quickly to meet his eye level. She scanned his face, as he did the same to her. He realized he had succeeded, taking in every feature of her face. Her freckles that adorned her nose, her grassy eyes, her long lashes that seemed to grow longer the more you stared at them, like an optical illusion. 

Rey also took him in, every detail she could notice. She had never been this close to him. She noticed the faintness of his scar that she bestowed on him so long ago and how it broke up in certain spots where it healed better. His eyes were big and dark, and under the left one seemed to be red from the fight just minutes ago. His hair framed his face perfectly and  _ god, she had never seen someone so beautiful _ . 

Ben knew this moment wouldn’t last long. He could feel the last of his life force draining out of him. He wanted to stay, but if this was the only chase he would prefer Rey to stay alive rather than him. He had done so many unforgivable things to this galaxy, he had actively worked against the girl in front of him to destroy the light. The light that lived in Rey, the one that brought Ben Solo back. The one that killed Kylo Ren. 

“Rey…” He said, caressing her neck. He felt the last breath in him slip out. His time was out. Rey watched him as he fell backward, his head hitting the stone with a painful  _ thunk. _

She didn't believe it.  _ No, he couldn’t have just given his life to save hers _ . He just gave everything for her to live. She returned to see him, the only one who she would want to be with, just for him to slip away in an instant. Rey felt herself full of life though, like she had been reborn from the force. And that was the problem. Ben never knew how to share. It was always all or nothing with him.  _ It just might work _ , she thought,  _ she just might be able to split the lifeforce evenly between them.  _

She grasped his hand, wishing it was under different circumstances. If this worked though, she could hold his hand as often as she wanted. She focused her life force into him, trying not to push too much. She felt herself start to weaken and knew it was time to stop. Rey hoped it had been enough. She waited for a few seconds, which felt like years. The color started to return to Ben’s face, and she smiled in relief. She hoisted him back up into a sitting position, pulling him up by the shoulder, the other hand still intertwined with his other. She breathed in deep as Ben’s eyes slowly opened. His mouth opened, surprised to be alive. 

“Ben,” Rey said, a smile creeping across her lips. It felt like the biggest she had ever smiled in her whole life. She moved her hand to his cheek, tracing her thumb to the edge of his lips. She looked at them, realizing how bad she wanted to touch them. He started to realize what she was doing, and butterflies built up in his stomach. He’d been waiting for this for so long, and he couldn’t think of a better moment.

Rey leaned in, nose brushing against his cheek as she leaned in and made contact with his lips. They were warm as they moved against hers, as if he had never given his life for her. 

He had never held her so close. He never expected to love someone this much. He pressed into her, never wanting to let go. He tightened his arms around her, pressing his hand into the small of her back. She smiled into him, laughing. She pulled away, but stayed close enough for her to be able to rest her forehead on his. He smiled for the first time in years, as wide as he could manage. It felt like he had finally come home. 

“Rey… I love you,” He said, keeping their foreheads connected. He moved his left hand to her cheek and caressed it, while the other one stayed playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. 

“I love you too, you idiot,” Rey said as she dived back in to kiss him.

  
  



End file.
